


Amado Febo

by lady_chibineko



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Algo de historia romana y del antiguo oeste, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Octavius por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos en relación a Jedediah, y eso hace que abra los ojos a más de una realidad a su alrededor, que en verdad había estado ignorando. Tal vez no pueda hacer nada por su propio corazón, pero puede ayudar a su pueblo.Aunque claro, no contaba con que ELLA hiciese su aparición, ni con las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía.Este fic ha sido escrito en participación al SLASHFEST! en el grupo SlashFanworks https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/ con la pareja Jedediah/Octavius.No menores de 17 años ni homfóbicos.





	Amado Febo

**Título: Amado Febo**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la película Night at the Museum son propiedad 20th Century Fox y los respectivos productores de cada una de las tres entregas.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota 1:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al SlashFest convocado por la página de Facebook _Slash Fanworks_ https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/ .

 **Nota 2:** Esta historia se sitúa entre la segunda y la tercera entrega de la saga.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Jedtavius. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

Gaius Octavius inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire en el preciso momento en que sintió como la Tableta de Ahkmenrah le devolvía aquel soplo de vida que le era arrebatado cada amanecer, tras lo cual parpadeó para reenfocar su persona, asegurarse de estar aún en el mismo lugar en el cual había sido inmovilizado y de paso correr la lista de tareas para esa noche.

Y es que a diferencia de otras noches en las cuales, tras una rápida revisión de las tropas y una aún más rápida designación adecuada de tareas entre los mismos, con la intención de unirse a aliados del Viejo Oeste para continuar con la exploración del territorio que representaba el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York; esa noche iba a dedicársela exclusivamente a su pueblo y a los importantes anuncios que tenía que realizar y que afectarían enormemente al futuro de 'su' Roma.

El general romano cerró los ojos y se dio un último momento para temblar ante los mil escenarios que podrían darse después de esa noche, antes de abrirlos para ser el general romano a cargo de todo su pueblo, dejando atrás dichos miedos e inquietudes. Ese minuto era todo el lujo que podía permitirse después de todo.

Irguió la espalda y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos privados con la intención de cambiar el atuendo de batalla por la toga, antes de encaminarse al Senado.

Lo bueno era que había previsto sus actividades de la noche, por lo que le había avisado a su buen amigo Jedediah sobre sus planes, por lo que no era necesario preocuparse por tener al aventurero vaquero trepando por la soga con la intención de buscarlo para ir a explorar o tal vez tan solo manejar alrededor para mantener entretenido a Rexy, como sucedía casi cada noche sin excepción. Y sin embargo allí estaba él, suspirando en desaliento justamente por la falta de alguna de aquellas actividades, o quizás simplemente por la falta de la presencia del rubio.

¡Ah, Jedediah! He allí otro motivo para sus dudas, preocupaciones, y si fuese posible, sus desvelos.

Mucho había sucedido en los últimos años desde la llegada de Larry al museo, pero nada había sido tan esclarecedor como lo acontecido en el Smithsonian, cuando Kahmunrah había terminado encerrando al vaquero en aquel reloj de arena, donde cada grano significaba una posibilidad menos de que el rubio saliese con vida.

Jamás Octavius había sentido tanto miedo como el que sintió cuando, tras bajar de su improvisada montura, oyó a su entrañable amigo despedirse.

Y de paso, reconocer aquello que había negado incluso para sí mismo.

\- Jedediah...- suspiró frente a su imagen en el espejo, mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su apariencia.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

\- Señor, el Senado se encuentra reunido y el pueblo en pleno espera por usted.

Octavius volvió a inspirar profundo.

\- Estoy en camino.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Dio un último ajuste a su toga y se dispuso a salir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Una vez al frente del senado, Octavius decidió no irse con rodeos y exponer sus puntos desde un inicio.

Pudo notar con claridad las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros reunidos en el Senado. No era una ocurrencia usual el que el general Gaius Octavius Turinus reuniese al senado en pleno sin haber escuchado rumores acerca de la razón con anterioridad.

Octavius se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Compañeros y ciudadanos de Roma, en esta ocasión vengo con humildad ante ustedes para discutir un asunto crucial para nuestro futuro.

Bien, si alguno de los presentes no había presentado curiosidad ante la repentina reunión, eso acababa de cambiar.

\- ¿Y qué puede ser tan importante ante sus ojos, Legado?- preguntó Lucius Flavius, poniéndole así voz a la pregunta que todos se hacían.

Octavius guardó silencio durante varios segundos, antes de continuar.

\- Lo que en realidad somos.- respondió entonces para añadir a continuación- Y lo que ello significa para nosotros.

Octavius pudo leer entonces la sorpresa en los rostros de sus compatriotas. La caja de Pandora había sido abierta, era hora de sacar todos los males de una sola vez, para ver si al final quedaba en realidad la esperanza.

\- Hermanos míos, hemos hecho ojos ciegos ante lo que en realidad somos durante demasiado tiempo. No somos el gran Imperio de Roma, sino un recuerdo de lo que ahora se conoce como 'La antigua Roma', apenas una pincelada que sirve para que el mundo no olvide que tan grande puede llegar a ser un pueblo bajo el mando adecuado y con la disposición para lograrlo.

Los gestos de incomodidad no se hicieron esperar, a ninguno de los presentes le gustó aquellas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Octavius continuó.

\- Y sin embargo... somos. Estamos vivos, tenemos sueños y esperanzas, tenemos alegrías y tristezas... sentimos.- añadió Octavius con fervor- No somos Roma, somos una nueva 'Antigua Roma' y como tal debemos de comenzar a mirar a nuestro alrededor y abrir los ojos ante nuestra realidad. Minerva es testigo de que yo lo he hecho, y lo que he visto ha hecho mi corazón sangrar, pues como líder de este pueblo debo de aceptar que he ignorado las necesidades de mi gente a favor de una guerra que probó ser por completo inútil.

Los cuchicheos volvieron, y ante el silencio de Octavius, se alzó la voz de Cassius, uno de sus hombres más leales.

\- Por favor Legado, le pido que se explique.

Octavius lo miró y asintió.

\- He visto por fin a nuestro pueblo, realmente lo he visto... ¿Y saben lo que vi? Vi ciudadanos que aunque pueden morir ante los rayos del sol, no pueden envejecer ni contar con la dicha de tener descendencia. Vi hombres y mujeres, aunque en este caso más que nada vi hombres, languideciendo ante la soledad por la que son embargados.- volvió a tomar aire- Somos parte de una exhibición de dioramas sobre pueblos ya extintos como lo son el Imperio Romano, el Antiguo Oerste o el Imperio Maya, entre otros tantos. El tópico que prima sobre cada historia es el papel del hombre, del varón, para lograr tales objetivos. Hermanos míos, casi no hay mujeres entre nosotros, y las actuales leyes de nuestra nación impiden que dos ciudadanos del mismo sexo encuentren sosiego de manera mutua sin verse sometidos a un castigo por ello. Lo mismo para aquellos que desean buscar la otra mitad de su alma fuera de los confines de nuestro pueblo, y la esclavitud de otras naciones está condenada por las reglas determinadas por nuestro guardián, Larry.- Octavius tomó aire- Compañeros míos, eso tiene que cambiar, sobre todo porque no deseo volver a ver el miedo en los ojos de ciudadanos que temen ser castigados por sus acciones y amados tratando de ocultar lo que en realidad son.

\- ¿Está usted diciendo Legado, que hay ciudadanos libres que practican la sodomía, y donde aquellos que actúan como el ente femenino no han sido castigados?- interrumpió Nonus Bassus de manera peligrosa mientras los cuchicheos volvían a inundar el Senado. 

\- Lo que estoy diciendo, Bassus, es que veo a mi pueblo sufrir y marchitarse y no puedo vivir con ello. Sin embargo esta es una democracia, no una dictadura, y cualquier cambio se debatirá en este senado antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. Por lo tanto apelo a ustedes ante la idea de que nuestras leyes sobre la convivencia sean cambiadas, por el bien de nuestro pueblo. Los que estén a favor, den a conocer su posición, al igual que los que estén en contra.

\- En contra.- declaró Nonus Bassus sin dejar pasar un segundo, sin embargo la satisfacción le duró poco, pues a su lado Marcus votó claramente ¡A favor!, lo mismo que Brutus, Cassius, Lucius y muchos más.

Jamás desde el día del gran despertar, varias décadas atrás en 1952, un tema de tal delicadeza e importancia se había decidido en tan poco tiempo entre las paredes del senado romano, logrando un 'A favor' avasallador.

Y si la decisión del Senado fue sorpresiva, la reacción del pueblo ante la proclamación de las nuevas leyes lo fue aún más, entre los vítores, aplausos, lágrimas de alegría y delicados pero añorados abrazos públicos entre decenas de parejas conformadas entre soldados, entre amos y esclavos (los pocos que aún quedaban), e incluso entre miembros del Senado.

Octavius suspiró aliviado al ver a su pueblo brillar aquella noche, libre por fin para demostrar su sentir.

Vio a lo lejos a Fulvia y a Remus, una pareja amiga, abrazar con lágrimas en los ojos a Glaucus, su único hijo, y un excelente soldado; así como al mejor amigo de éste, Sirius; quien pronto se encontró envuelto en el cariñoso abrazo del soldado, quien en un acto espontáneo besó las sienes del que ahora podía proclamar como su pareja de vida.

Asintió tranquilo, aunque agotado, y decidió retirarse y dejar a las parejas celebrar su libertad para amar, a los esclavos de pronto liberados celebrar su libertad como ciudadanos y como iguales en relaciones que llevaban años, y a su pueblo entero tan solo... celebrar.

Con saber en su corazón que había hecho lo correcto a pesar de las protestas de unos pocos, era suficiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunas horas después, a poco menos de 3 horas del amanecer, Octavius seguía con la mirada fija en las luces del techo de la habitación donde se exhibían los dioramas, tal y como había estado desde que se retirase a las afueras de su Roma; y aunque podía escuchar la música y las voces de su pueblo, la verdad era que prefería su soledad en aquellos momentos, pues su mente estaba llena de dudas, miedos y anhelos que de alguna manera sabía que tenían de poca a ninguna posibilidad de cumplirse, aun cuando el objeto de todas aquellas sensaciones fuese parte constante de su día a día.

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, con su sonrisa brillante y esos ojos azules que parecían iluminarlo todo, ese cabello rubio que bien podría ser comparado con el aura que rodeaba al mismo Febo, el representante del sol. Tan hermoso y sin embargo para él, quien estaba vivo gracias a la tableta, tan letal.

\- Jed...

\- ¡Octy!- llegó el grito a lo lejos, y el general romano casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, llegando apenas a levantar la mirada y posarla en el rubio vaquero que llegaba corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba.

\- ¡Uf! Si que me la hiciste difícil para encontrarte compañero.- anunció el otro con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos sobre las rodillas, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido por la carrera- ¡Wow! Bonito vestido Octy ¿Es por el fiestón en tu cuidad? Porque se escucha que es a lo grande ¿Por qué no estás allí?

Octavius parpadeó, indeciso entre responder, golpear al idiota o simplemente ignorarlo.

Al final se decidió por la primera opción, y se incorporó en el proceso.

\- No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo Jedediah, esto- señaló su indumentaria- es una toga, no un vestido. Y para responder a tu pregunta, no estoy usándola por la celebración, sino por la reunión del Senado que se dio unas horas atrás.

\- ¿Reunión? ¿Y eso?

Octavius desvió ligeramente la mirada y se encogió de hombros lo más casualmente que pudo.

\- Asuntos de Roma.

\- ¿Y la fiesta?

Octavius suspiró.

\- Producto de las decisiones tomadas.

Jedediah soltó un silbido mientras una mano enguantada alzaba ligeramente el sombrero vaquero.

\- Pues suena a que fue una reunión endemoniadamente importante y que salió muy bien ¡Bien hecho compañero!- felicitó el rubio de corazón, como era usual en él, y Octavius no pudo evitar perderse unos segundos en la sonrisa sincera- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás allá adentro celebrando entonces?

Octavius volvió a encogerse de hombros. No quería hablar de eso.

Jed se rascó la cabeza alzando otro poco el sombrero, en un movimiento típico de frustración en él.

Finalmente pareció pensarlo mejor.

\- Bueno, ya que no tienes nada que hacer ¿Qué tal si vienes con el viejo Jed a explorar?

Octavius frunció el entrecejo.

\- Amigo mío, faltan apenas un par de horas para el amanecer, y como bien has señalado, visto toga aún. Debo de volver para cambiarme antes de tomar mi posición en la exhibición.

\- ¡Ey, aguanta tu corcel, chico toga! Será rápido, es solo la grieta en la pared debajo de tu diorama. La noté hace unas pocas semanas, pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a explorarla, no creo que nos tome más de una hora ¿Qué dices?

Y si, Jed puso esos ojitos de cachorro apaleado a los que Octavius aún no sabía como decir que no.

Un par de minutos después, ambos bajaban por unas de las cuerdas escondidas en cada diorama que facilitaban los descensos de las miniaturas.

Fue una exploración divertida, y la grieta resultó ser la entrada para un buen escondite ¿Quién lo diría? Tanto Jed como Octavius llegaron con tiempo de sobra para posicionarse, cada quien con el atuendo correcto, en sus exhibiciones.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunas semanas habían pasado y el pueblo del diorama de la Antigua Roma había florecido con la libertad que ahora poseían, mostrando más que un ejército de soldados, un pueblo formado por familias.

El corazón de Octavius se regocijaba ante la visión, y más a+un al ver que de los 7 senadores que votaron en contra, 6 se veían bastante satisfechos por los cambios dados y se habían integrado bastante bien a la nueva dinámica ante ellos, pues aunque todo había cambiado, al mismo tiempo permanecía igual.

Así, mientras los romanos que conformaban los ejércitos seguían entrenando de manera diaria, muchos de aquellos que contaban con el día libre y que antes eran considerados como solitarios solteros, ahora con gusto demostraban lo contrario, presentándose a la arena de entrenamiento y apoyando junto a las mujeres de algunos pocos soldados, a sus parejas entre vítores y voces de aliento.

A otros se los podía ver paseando del brazo por las calles, discutiendo acerca de asuntos domésticos que antes ni por asomo se hubiesen atrevido a discutir de manera pública, o simplemente se podía ver a ciudadanos viendo por los asuntos de sus parejas, como lo eran las manufactura y recojo de cascos, espadas y escudos, así como armaduras de batalla.

Pero el hecho que más profundamente lo tocó se dio la noche que apareció uno de los vaqueros por la arena de entrenamiento.

Esa noche Octavius terminaba de darle a Gallus, su segundo al mando, las últimas indicaciones para el entrenamiento de los soldados, cuando el joven vaquero apareció un tanto nervioso.

En un principio Octavius se preocupó pensando que algo le había sucedido a Jedediah, sin embargo cuando el vaquero se sacó el sombrero y saludó con un tímido 'Buenas noches, señor Octavius' para luego enfocar su vista en Gallus, el general parpadeó confundido.

\- Me dijiste que estaba bien si venía a verte.- dijo inseguro.

Para sorpresa de Octavius, Gallus se adelantó unos pasos con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano extendida que pronto fue tomada entre las del recién llegado.

\- Y lo está, querido Cole ¿Es tu noche libre del trabajo en el ferrocarril?- preguntó el romano con presteza.

El vaquero, Cole, asintió. Gallus extendió aún más su sonrisa.

\- Entonces es un honor que decidas pasar este tiempo brindándome tu compañía.- exclamó profiriendo una caricia en el rostro del otro, consiguiendo un suspiro a cambio.

Una cuantas palabras y un beso en la mano del vaquero después, y Cole se dirigía hacia donde algunos observaban a los soldados entrenar, y Gallus volvía a sus obligaciones e iniciaba en entrenamiento de los soldados, aunque esta vez mostrando un orgullo y sonrisas que difícilmente desplegaba durante los entrenamientos de manera usual, todo ello sin dejar de ver de vez en cuando al vaquero.

Octavius no pudo evitar sentirse mareado ante la revelación de que un vaquero parecía no tener ningún problema en ser parte de una relación entre dos varones de manera libre y voluntaria ¿Qué pensaría Jedediah al respecto?

Fue entonces cuando otro soldado se acercó al general, indicándole que el protagonista de sus pensamientos se encontraba esperándolo con el carro a control remoto prendido.

Octavius se acercó con presteza a la orilla y vio a Jed sentado en el capó.

\- ¡Ey, Octy! ¡Baja de una vez! ¡Hoy nos toca distraer a Rexy!

Octavius sonrió y lo olvidó todo, bajando con presteza hacia donde era aguardado.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas horas para que el asunto volviese a su mente. Ya preguntaría la noche siguiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sin embargo, a la noche siguiente algo inusitado pasó, cuando al despertar el pueblo de la nueva Antigua Roma notó la nueva edificación adherida a su diorama.

Y junto a la nueva edificación (la casa del Cesar), nuevos integrantes.

Octavius y sus soldados, así como los miembros del senado, se acercaron curiosos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y el aire se escapó por completo del cuerpo del general romano al, no solo reconocer al hombre que salió al balcón, sino al verse a sí mismo reflejado en las facciones de la nueva figura del diorama.

Cesar Augusto estaba allí, eso quería decir que también lo estaba su esposa Livi...

Pero la mujer que salió tras el Cesar no era su querida Livia Drusilla.

\- ¡Cleopatra!- siseó el general romano con incredulidad.

Aquello no estaba bien... en lo absoluto.

 

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hello everybody!

Sip, ya sé... otra pareja, de otro fandom, que la verdad en español no tiene mucho ¿Que para estos momentos no han notado ya que no tengo remedio? Ni modo, si han leído hasta aquí, la pareja Jedediah/Octavius también llama su atención... así que allí vamos.

Este fic va a ser un tanto largo, 7 capítulos (si, 7... ya sé que va a ir en cada uno y no pienso aumentar ni disminuir nada de mis anotaciones) y aunque no sé que tanto me tome, desde que es un reto y yo siempre acabo mis retos, lo voy a terminar. No se preocupen.

Además, en muchos sentidos, me trae la satisfacción de sacar algo de mis conocimientos de historia, además de haber aprendido otro tanto nuevo, y es aquí donde comparto esos conocimientos nuevos con ustedes.

Como es expuesto en la página de Wikipedia 'Homosexualidad en la Antigua Roma' (la recomiendo), en la época en donde Octavius aún era general y durante su regencia como Emperador de Roma bajo el nombre de Cesar Augusto, la homosexualidad tenía un punto de vista muy diferente del actual. No estaba mal tener relaciones entre hombres, si eras el activo o top... pero si eras el pasivo o bottom de forma consensual, siendo un ciudadano libre, te consideraban una persona con problemas mentales y hasta podías terminar en prisión, por lo que solo era considerado adecuado que los bottom fueran esclavos. Entonces, dos ciudadanos libres, varones, como por ejemplo dos soldados, no podían estar en una relación. Fue mucho después que se aceptó ese hecho.

Este es un punto importante en el fic, porque como ya han visto (leído), nuestro Octavius ha llegado a la conclusión de que en la época en la que vive, las leyes de la Antigua Roma ya no van. Y pues, fue bien recibido por un pueblo que desde 1952 ha tenido mucho tiempo para sentirse solo y buscar una solución al respecto, aun cuando fuese fuera de la ley.

En fin, ya no los aburro más. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto con el segundo chapter (lo tengo a la mitad)

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
